


Hanakyouki Disease Concept

by Scythe_of_Starlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Chronic Illness, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Foe Yay, Free Story Concept for Anyone to Use, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hanakyouki Disease, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Language of Flowers, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_of_Starlight/pseuds/Scythe_of_Starlight
Summary: A description for the Hanakyouki (Flower Madness) Disease that I'd thought of. As a sucker for Hanahaki stories, I wanted to make one version for those who suffer from obsessive love (or hate!), as opposed to an unrequited one.
Kudos: 6





	Hanakyouki Disease Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on this!  
> You are free to use this concept for your own fics and/or original works if you wish, this is just a way for me to get the idea out of my head.

Hanakyouki Disease (花狂気 疾患) by Scythe_of_Starlight

Hanakyouki is sort of an antithesis of the Hanahaki Disease. As it can be seen as a rarer mutation of Hanahaki, it can be squarely placed under the Hana umbrella of illnesses.

CAUSE: All victims who contract Hanakyouki are in a state of mind where they are becoming unhealthy obsessed with their person of interest. This is not limited to obsessive love, those with a deep seated hatred are just as susceptible. Symptoms may worsen at a faster rate if the person of interest is unaware or apathetic of the victim's obsession with them.

MAJOR SYMPTOMS: Tree branches will begin to grow somewhere on the victim's head simulating a pair of antlers/horns, with flowers beginning to bud and bloom as the victim's obsession worsens.

MILD CASE: Small and fragile branches that can be easily broken, flower buds or no flowers at all.

MODERATE CASE: Fairly sized and thicker branches, can still be broken by hand or with a tool (like scissors), with currently blooming or fully bloomed flowers.

SEVERE CASE: Very large, heavy, and thick branches, heavy duty tools (buzzsaws or axes) are required to cut them off, flowers will spread beyond the branches and turn the victim's hair into their flower's petals (keeping their original hair length). The victim may often speak of their intent to harm or kill their person of interest, if only to save 'make the suffering stop' or to themselves from this disease.

TREATMENTS: Prescribed mood stabilizer medication, hospitalization, and surgery are all seen as 'traditional forms of treatment' and will not guarantee a full recovery on their own. Sorting out the issues between the victim and the person of interest and coming to an understanding will finally cause the branches to slowly wither and die, when their completely gone is when the victim has been cured.

FACTS: Pulling flower petals off the branches feels almost therapeutic, and will act as a distraction from their person of interest (best effective if done by another person who the victim trusts).

  
\- The victim's flowers vary greatly and bloom according to their obsessive emotion in correspondence with the Language of Flowers.

  
\- Breaking/cutting the branches will be painful but it will be overwritten by a strong sense of relief, temporarily lessening the victim's emotional turmoil and bringing them a sense of calm.

  
\- In the most severe cases, the victim will turn dangerous to themselves and others and their flowers will turn venomous. Please use extreme caution when pulling off their petals and cutting their branches.

  
\- Seeing as the disease can only worsen until the core issues are resolved, much like Hanahaki, Hanakyouki Disease is similarily fatal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and thank you for reading through my self-indulgent nonsense! If you have any ideas that could help refine or feedback on this concept then don't hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
